Why you should not fly: The Back Time Days
by mixtrut
Summary: Both of our men manage to collect the 6 units to the time machine. They make it back to 2012 however they are stuck in their younger bodies due to a glitch. This could foil the plan to alter history. Can our heroes make John Flyer fall before WW3 starts? Warning: Explicit Language used throughout.


Time, time to go and correct one of the most horrible wars ever known to man. It took away everything I ever knew. All the people I had met, all the wonderful events that had been lived previously. I knew from the very start John Flyer's flying watch would cause evil across the land. This was nearly the end of an apocalyptic war that John Flyer started which began nearly 19 years ago from our present date, the nuclear war which wiped out most of the world, no one could live whatsoever. Half the population gone, no plants and no hospitable places left on once this great planet, it was if the end of the world had really come. However, there were just 2 people that could cause a time bump and would but history back on the rightful track. Meanwhile me and Peter finally had the 6 units to return home and correct the evil things John Flyer had done.

Me and Peter were sitting in our lonely bunker 50 metres in the ground getting ready to go to the nearby time machine research facility in the ground. Me and Peter had officially endured exactly 15 years in a bunker without any power. Cold, starving and most of the time dehydrated because John Flyer had infected some of the only water sources left for drinking. It was as if the Earth had no fresh water in the first place. The bunker was suddenly running low on oxygen, a buzzer just kept flashing and flashing rapidly. I knew that couldn't be good as the oxygen tank had enough oxygen to supply us for around 16 years, not 15 years.

I exclaimed, "Well, we have to fix it quickly our lives are on the line".

Peter replied very fast, "I think something is jammed in the pipe".

I shouted sternly, "That's impossible! I unclogged the oxygen tanks yesterday afternoon".

I just stared at the air vent in shock, this could not be happening. If we didn't get the air vent unclogged soon we would all be dead and cease to exist. There was only one good way to fix the air vent, something that I had done the previous day. I didn't want to have to do what I was about to do, but to save the bunker I would have to do the unthinkable. I would have to go out into the infected air and manually unclog the very vent that held the fragile oxygen we had to breathe to survive.

I suddenly told Peter, "I have to suit up and go out there. We have no choice".

Peter retorted back in shock, "What?! Are you crazy? You'll get killed from the lack of oxygen, or worse you'll get killed by the outcast patrol".

I replied firmly, "If I don't do this, the both of our lives will end". Peter then shrugged to himself and turned around for a few seconds thinking thoughts I didn't want to know of. He turned around and looked into my eyes with a bit of rage and praise directly at the same time. It was very confusing to watch him at that point.

Peter suddenly babbled out, "Ok, suit up. Our lives are on the line".

I ran towards a cupboard containing one of the few air helmets we actually had left. I yanked open the cupboard and accidentally broke the door to the cupboard, this didn't stop the urgency to get this major problem fixed.

Peter reassured me, "Come on Robert , you know you can do this".

I replied, "I'll do it, only because we both depend on it".

I suddenly climbed the ladder stairs faster than I had ever done previously. The desperation involved to stay live was so high that I couldn't bare to see us fail. I continued racing up the ladders when suddenly I could hear the pure destruction for the outside world.

I suddenly lunged out from the ground seeing a truly devastated world around me. The destruction had grew since I had been out for a couple of weeks. The final days of this area had finally come, I knew it for fact. There was no rock left on the ground at all, just bare soil spewed up everywhere. The landscape just seemed like a rugged desert, as once fertile farmland had once been there. Nothing was the same anymore since we went round the country collecting the 6 units for the time machine. Away from the landscape and all of that, I was struggling to unclog our air vent which was filled up to the brim with mini atomic bombs. Those bombs I could tell were intentionally put their by the opposition. The dreaded British. It seemed to be jammed with something even more sinister that I had ever imagined. The nuclear bombs were about to go off. I screamed in terror inside my muted air helmet in the desolate world. The only person that could hear me was Peter, through the speaker.

Peter asked me, "What is going on up there? Is it bad?"

I replied with caution, "Peter, there is a nuclear bomb shoved in the air vents of our bunker!"

Peter screamed through the microphone in terror, "What?! We have to evacuate this area now and go to the time machine before the nuclear bomb goes off".

I babbled back to him in panic, "I will return back to base immediately".

As soon as I said those words, I sprinted back to the bunker around 100 metres away. I literally threw the lid off the bunker and quickly put it back on before any contaminated air came back into the bunker. My heart was pounding out of my chest, I couldn't believe the consequences that were about to happen. The weak siren signal suddenly starting to go off over and over. The remaining group of survivors around the area knew that the bomb sirens were about to go off. I got to the bottom of the ladder screaming in mortal terror.

I exclaimed to Peter in terror, "We have to get out of this bunker now and go to the time machine".

Peter replied in panic, "Just get what you can and run. We have no time to waste".

Me and Peter ran round the room grabbing whatever we could from the surrounding shelves and other bits and bobs we had stored in this bunker. I quickly grabbed all 6of the units and slipped them into my front pocket putting them under fierce guard. As soon as we grabbed everything we could carry me and Peter rushed up the ladder of the bunker in our air helmets. We threw the lid of the bunker and saw a bunch of survivors quickly running around in panic. The survivors ran past us towards a bunker deep in the ground. We had no time to be faltered by some panicking people.

One of the few survivors exclaimed to me, "Come with me to the bunker, we will live on! You have to come with me, Sombi's orders". He dragged me and Peter slightly away from the bunker where I suddenly lunged my hand out towards him and slapped him. He stared at me in hatred. I picked up one of the few flying watches left. There was another one right next to Peter so I told Peter to pick it up as well.

Peter replied to me, "Ok, anything to deter these fellow outcasts away from us".

I screamed at the remaining outcasts, "Die you stupid outcasts, you don't deserve to live, any of you".

All of the outcasts started to run in mortal terror. They all sprinted away from us at record speed, they had nothing to lose at all. I thought to myself this was the chance to escape. Me and Peter sprinted as fast as we could to the time machine research facility a little over a mile away. We had never run so fast in our whole lives. We were just so desperate to get out of this future John Flyer had created. Suddenly a few people were running towards us just like they had betrayed us. All of them were running towards us with pitch forks and torches as we were some kind of criminals. Right at the front of the pack was Sombi, I knew at that point all the outcasts had suddenly turned against us because they thought we were fliers which was obviously not true. Me and Peter had no time to think. Both of us decided to fire our guns at them as we had no choice but to. Me and Peter loaded up our ammunition, the only 20 odd we had left between us. We turned around in pride and fired our guns towards the remaining outcasts. They ducked down in horror, fleeing for their lives once again.

I told Peter out of breath, "We all out of bullets to fire, we have to keep moving now".

Peter replied, "Let's bail, we have to make it out of here alive no matter what the cause".

The outcasts continued to keep right on our tail like we were criminals and they were the police. This battle was the final battle left. To get the time machine alive and make it back to the time I knew I could kill John Flyer. The tension just grew and grew every step we got towards the time machine. It was just in front of us, the very goal we had been battling for so long. The day had finally come.

I exclaimed to Peter, "I'm ready".

Peter replied, "You have the 6 units to insert. Insert them now before we are killed are the hands of some madmen".

I slowly inserted each one of the 6 units into their specific slots. The slots were as distinct as fingerprints. I made sure each of the units fitted the way they were supposed to.

Peter screamed out, "Hurry up, the nuclear bomb is going to go off in a couple of minutes".

I replied, "Sorry, I have to do this very carefully, we have worked months towards this very moment".

At that very moment, I saw all the outcasts sprinting towards us if they were fliers and we were the only remaining outcasts on this Earth. I quickly inserted the last unit into the slot. The door slowly lifted up into the mystical darkness that layed in the ceiling. The steel door raised right up to the max. The door was only going to stay that way for a moment. Me and Peter suddenly dived into the time machine facility.

I screamed, "Peter, we have to set the time machine before they get here".

Peter replied slowly, "It's a bit too late for that".

I quickly turned towards the doorway behind us and all the outcasts were standing right at the door with there eyes on fire. Suddenly the steel door slowly descended to conceal us inside. Some of the outcasts managed to make it inside, this was including Sombi. Sombi ran towards us and grabbed me and Peter by the neck.

Sombi suddenly shouted, "You two bastards! You're going to fucking to pay for what you've done for the outcasts".

I replied shyly, "We're just trying to go back in time and correct this anomaly".

Sombi replied sternly, "Yeah, killing the outcasts sooner, just like every other flier in existence". He grabbed a metal bar on the hard floor and managed to wack Peter over the head with a metal bar. I suddenly grabbed Sombi by the neck and started to rapidly around his throat muscles. The man cried out for help from his fellow comrades. I had to leave Sombi in the time machine, I had no choice.

I told Peter while had Sombi in a restrained position, "Set the time machine back to 7th March 2012 at 8pm, I could shoot him then and travel back to the future. The future should be straight forward beyond then".

Peter replied, "I'll get right on it".

Every second that past made me more and more nervous as the outcasts were banging at the door waiting to go and save their master. Peter entered the exact coordinates I told him. When Peter searched for this time, it suddenly became unavailable due to the time machine invention date.

I asked Peter, "Why won't the machine go back to our set date?"

Peter replied clearly, "The time machine won't go back beyond 8th September 2012. The time machine was invented then".

I was in shock how early we could of changed this tragedy. I could of simply gone back in 2013 and change it before then. I just fell to the ground. I told Peter, "Set the time machine to that date, we have nothing to lose".

Just as Peter set the time machine to that date, I heard a massive clanging sound on the outside of the time machine. I was starting to hear things because was not use to so much noise in my life. Nothing would been the same beyond that point. The time machine lit up and magically transported into the cosmic universe. I was so grateful that the bare survival was finally over, over for the better.


End file.
